The Hybrids
by Th3gr33ngiant
Summary: Roka Zuko's second son sets out on a journey that will change his life forever. Along with the lives of his closest friends Arok, who Roka considers a brother as they have been together since birth, and Lo Shin a mouthy earthbender.


"The Hybrid" Book 1

Part 1

"Hey Ro, we better get moving if you want to make Ba-Sing-Se by sunset." Arok shouted to a mask man meditating on top of a boulder. The man nods, as he slowly starts to get out of his lotus position. He stands stretches his arms out wards, then suddenly bends a massive ball of blue fire from a sharp jab punch. He regains composure and brings his palms together in front of his chest.

"You feel better?" Arok asks? The man who was meditating on top the boulder says nothing, and doesn't break his pose. Then with such grace he backflips off the boulder landing on his feet,

"Much" Roka says, the most words he's spoken since he began meditating while his companions where taking a break from traveling. "Let's get out of here; I want to set up shop in the city before we start tonight.

"We got company, 7 men approaching from the south. Probably those thugs that guy at the Inn warned us about last night." a large earthbender says. Both Arok and Roka rush back to the top of the boulder for a better view. "All armed, look like the bandits" the earthbender says.

"We see them, Lo Shin, be ready. Hopefully they will leave us be" Roka says.

"They'd better if they want to walk away from here" Lo Shin replies under his breath.

"What do you think they want Ro?" Arok asks in a whisper as the men approach.

"Hey you! What do you think you are doing on our road" Says the leader of the group of thugs. "Didn't you know you have to pay to walk this road"

"Trouble" Roka answers Arok's question before the two jump down and join Lo Shin.

"Well what have we here? Three masked men, all wearing weapons" another member of the group shouts, "why don't you show us your faces, so we know you don't have a bounty on your heads. Or better yet throw us your sacks so we can see if you have any money".

"Why don't you pound sand" Lo Shin replies. He gets an icy stare through the eye holes in Roka's mask, even though Roka found it funny.

"There is no toll to walk this road, and we just wish to continue in peace" Roka says.

"We just want peace" the leader mocks him. "I said take off your masks, and hand over your money or you won't continue anywhere".

"I strongly suggest you walk away" Arok says.

"And I strongly suggest you hand us some money so you can walk away" the leader says mocking him as he takes an earthbending stance. The rest of the group pull out weapons or take up bending stances as well.

"We have been more than fair to you, giving you a chance to leave in peace" Roka says. The leader deepens his stance and clenches his fists. Roka chuckles out loud, "You think three benders and a few spears are going to be enough"

"There are four of us who are benders, and it's only gonna take a few of us to get your money". The second in command says.

"No there are only three benders, the guy in the back's stance is so poor, a child could defeat him" Roka says. The thug who Roka was talking about, looks down at his stance and hangs his head in shame.

"Just who do you think you are, "The Blue Spirit squad" wearing those masks" the leader shoots back obviously angry at Roka and the member of his own gang with poor bending skills.

"You want to know who I am?" Roka shouts taking a strong firebending stance. "I'll tell you" he goes quite. As he breaths in deeply and shoots an arc of blue fire splitting the group in half. He follows this with a sharp airbending kick sending 3 of the men into the side of a boulder knocking them all out.

"Wh, Wh Who are you" the leader can barely get out before Lo shin sends a powerful rock wave that takes out two more thugs. Only the leader and his second in command remain conscious. Lo Shin could have easily taken all of them down, but knew leaving the last two for Roka would be more fun to watch, much more fun.

Roka moves his hand slowly up to his mask, taking it off carefully, revealing a blue arrow tattoo on his recently shaven head, the mark of a master Airbender. He hands his mask to Arok, and rolls up his sleeves, showing the arrows tattoos on his arms. But the blue arrows where not alone, he had very intricate and beautiful black flame tattoos surrounding his airbending tattoos.

"Ahhh What are you, how can you b bb bend more than one element ? Who are you!?" the leader says in sheer panic

Roka inhales deeply "I am Roka, son of FireLord Zuko and decedent of Avatar Roku! I am a firebender just as my ancestors before me. I am a disciple of Ran and Shaw, the old masters, like my father before me. Brother to FireLord Azran, and Prince of the Fire nation." He shouts in anger as he unleashs a sharp fire kick sending the second in command flying. His flame was a solid blue all throughout the kick, a sign of a master fire bender.

"Prince Roka, please spare me, times are hard and we need money" the leader says now on his knees begging, getting his very expensive set of cloths dirty. "We didn't know"

Lo Shin bends a rock from the ground ready to send the thug into the side of the mountain. Roka puts his hand of his shoulder and shakes his head.

"Luckily for you I have also studied the way of the airbender under Avatar Aang, and I will let you go unharmed, as Master Aang would wish". Roka says "For that is the way of the Airbender way. But mark my words I will be watching for you, and if I see or hear about you trying rob anyone else on this road again, monk or not I will not show mercy a second time." Roka says as he bends a blast of air out of his right fist. Just enough to blow the thug backwards a few yards and make his point. "Now get out of here" Roka says in a calm, now peaceful voice. The man takes off running the way he came, leaving his friends where they fell.

"Well, that went well. At least you guys didn't kill anyone" Arok says to both of his companions

"Yeah but I was hoping for some more sweet fire bending from Roka to send that guy into tomorrow" Lo Shin replies. Roka and Arok look at him, and start to laugh.

"Maybe next time Shin, Maybe next time" Roka says while putting his mask back on and pulling down his sleeves to cover his tattoos "Now come on the Order will be expecting us soon" he adds as the trio continue their trek to Ba Sing Se.


End file.
